DJ Set - 2004-10-22 Fatal Messarosh Kulturní dům Frýdek-Místek Czech
Introduction DJ Set played by Rob Swire for the Fatal Messarosh Drum & Bass Night at the Frýdek Culture House, Czech. Pictures of the event can be viewed at rave.cz. Vocal presentation provided by MC Tweety Twizta. "This set was Rob on his own. There is some cool demos in this mix! Theres an early version of Tarantula which actually has MC Shabba in it from some vocals of his we found. They didn't make the final cut. And Spyda is saying 'Black Tarantula' instead of just Tarantula. And the intro is different. A cool demo mix of Girl In The Fire too. Lots of HYC pre-final mixes actually. Theres also a tune called 'Follower' at about 19 minutes that didn't make Hold Your Colour. recall his name. He's pretty cosmic!" = '-Paul 'El Hornet' Harding's description on MixCloud' = Contains the following Pendulum related tracks: * 0:08: Nightbreed - Pack Of Wolves (Pendulum Remix Mo' Fire Dub) * 3:04: Pendulum & Fresh - Tarantula ft. MC Spyda & Tenor Fly & MC Shabba (2004 October 'Pendulum' Version) * 12:15: Pendulum - Another Planet (2004 April VIP Mix) * 18:50: Pendulum - Follower (2004 October Version) * 21:20: Ed Rush & Optical - Bacteria (Pendulum Remix) * 28:21: Pendulum - Girl In The Fire (2004 October Version) * 40:31: Pendulum - Masochist (VIP Mix) * 50:13: Pendulum - Through The Loop (2004 October Version) * 53:54: Pendulum & Fresh - Kingston Vampires * 1:06:25: Fresh - Submarines (Pendulum Remix) * 1:08:35: Concord Dawn - Tonight (Pendulum VIP Remix) * 1:39:29: Pendulum & Fresh - Tarantula ft. MC Spyda & Tenor Fly & MC Shabba (2004 October 'Pendulum' Version) (again) Tracklist Retrieved from MixesDB. #''Nightbreed - Pack Of Wolves (Rawhill Crew) (Mo' Fire - VIP Megamix)'' #''Pendulum & Fresh Feat. Spyda & Tenor Fly - Tarantula Kaos'' #''DJ Phantasy & Shodan Feat. MC Fatman D - No More Liars (Distorted Minds Remix) Easy'' #''Sub Focus - X Ray RAM'' #''DJ Hazard - Times Up Frontline'' #''Pendulum - Another Planet (VIP) Unreleased'' #''Drumsound & Simon Bassline Smith - The End Technique'' #''TC - Carnival Time (VIP)'' #''Pendulum - Follower'' #''Ed Rush & Optical - Bacteria (Pendulum Remix) Virus'' #''Drumsound & Simon Bassline Smith - Crossfire (Danger) Technique'' #''Total Science - Prozac CIA'' #''Pendulum - Girl In The Fire Kaos'' #''Sub Focus - Soundguy Frequency'' #''Vandalz - Labyrinth'' #''The Upbeats - Craven Raven Taste'' #''Sub Focus - Acid Test Frequency'' #''Pendulum - Masochist (VIP)'' #''DJ Hazard - World Of Darkness Ganja'' #''TC - Dub Tings'' #''Future Prophecies - Dreadlock Kaos'' #''Pendulum - Through The Loop (2004 October Version)'' #''Fresh & Pendulum - Kingston Vampires'' #''Mampi Swift - Jaws 3 Charge'' #''Beyoncé - Naughty Girl (TC Big Bad Bootleg VIP Mix)'' #''Zen - Rhubarb & Custard Formation'' #''You Don't Need To Know - Mad Dog Radius'' #''Fresh - Submarines (Pendulum Remix) Kaos'' #''Concord Dawn - Tonite (Pendulum VIP Remix) Unreleased'' #''Chase & Status - Iron Fist Presents'' #''Resonant Evil - Black Zodiac Outbreak'' #''DJ Hype, J Majik & Wickaman Feat. Daddy Earl - Dubplate Killa Ganja'' #''DJ Hazard & D.Lo - Right Now (VIP Mix) Republic'' #''The Upbeats - Werewolf Presents'' #''Chris.Su & SKC - Night Cry Timeless'' #''Unknown Error - Shadows Hardware'' #''Fresh - Twister RAM'' #''Pendulum & Fresh Feat. Spyda & Tenor Fly - Tarantula Kaos'' #''Adam F - Circles (2000 Adam F & TKO VIP Mix) Kaos'' #''Total Science - #1 Sound CIA'' #''Fresh & Baron - Supernature Kaos'' #''Hive - Last Call (VIP) Playaz'' #''DJ Fresh - Matador Kaos'' #''Futurebound Feat. Zest - Frightnight Critical'' #''Dillinja - Thugged Out Bitch (Adam F & Fresh Remix) Valve'' #''?'' #''Baron - The Shakedown Kaos'' #''Noisia - Block Control Shadow'' 'Help us ID track #46 if you've heard it before!' Audio YouTube Link MixCloud Link MediaFire MP3 *Bitrate: 128 KB/s *File Size: 114 MB *Length: 2:04:54 *Frequency Range Peak: 15.5 kHz *Comment: Occasional MCing, mildly compressed (transcoded) but otherwise clean audio quality. Images 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 38.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 47.jpg 50.jpg 51.jpg